reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Set Up the Chairs 2
Just Set Up The Chairs 2 is the Regular Show Season 4 sequel to Season 1's original episode. It features the same plot, but with Wally the Worker in it and a few changes. Plot A birthday party is scheduled, and everyone has jobs to do. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are in charge of picking up the special entertainment, Skips inflates the bounce-house, and Benson goes to pick up the children. However, Mordecai, Rigby and Wally are enlisted with the lame job of setting up the chairs for the party, as Benson cannot trust them with something important. In order to prove they are not slackers, the trio agree to set the chairs without slacking off in exchange for not setting up the chairs next time. But Mordecai and Wally want to do the job, and Rigby wants to slack off, causing conflict, But Mordecai and Wally convince Rigby that if they set up the chairs without slacking off, they may be next in charge of picking up the special entertainment next time, which motives him to help set up the chairs. But when they realize there are not enough chairs, they try to find the rest they come across a room and Mordecai crashes into the door when it was locked and hurt his arm. They go inside and find that the room filled with old arcade games, and decide to play them rather than doing their job. Mordecai and Wally are also hogging the games to themselves and bragging about their skills to Rigby, which annoys him. When they find one of the games out of order, they find a note attached that says, "For all that is holy, do not connect the red wire to the blue wire and the green wire to the yellow wire. Instead, mismatch the wires." Of course, Rigby crumples up the note, misconnects the wires and unleashes a demon known as the Destroyer of Worlds which begins creating chaos and destroying the park, even killing the special entertainment and attacking the children. With help from Skips, the trio form a giant arcade graphics robot designed to fight the Destroyer of Worlds which each of them controlling one body part. But Skips is knocked out, and Mordecai and Wally go off to set up the rest of the chairs, leaving Rigby to control the robot all by himself. In order to save Mordecai and Wally, Rigby's excessive button-smashing is powerful enough to destroy the Destroyer of Worlds and save the day, Mordecai and Wally then congratulate Rigby on a job well done, as they said "That was some sweet button smashing" and Rigby proved that he has skills, but the moment quickly ends as an angry Benson comes out and confronts the three, but it shows that Mordecai, Rigby and Wally have succeeded in setting up the chairs, Benson angrily tells them that's the last time that he assigned them to something important such as the chairs, The boys are thrilled that they don't have to set up the chairs next time, but they are given a new assignment and that's sweeping up the remains of the special entertainment. The three boys agree to get to it, after they have their break of course. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Wally *Benson *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *High-Five Ghost *The Special Entertainment *Destroyer of Worlds